


Ophelia

by whiteice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Everything, Victorian Attitudes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteice/pseuds/whiteice
Summary: It's a mistake. Maybe.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 26





	Ophelia

Kylo将他的笔放下。不，他想，这里还有一点不对。

他仔细的打量面前的画布。他已经画出了他的额头，眉骨，鼻梁。下颌在水中若隐若现，光影难以捕捉。不过这个可以再等一等，留到后来再说。嘴唇的线条还需要修正；这也是他觉得不对的地方。不是他之前熟悉的、带着讥讽的微笑，也不是因为焦虑而紧紧抿起，而是——

擦去原本已经成型的线条。平静，他恍然大悟的想。平静。

他做了正确的选择。

他完成了最后几笔，站起身来。他的肩膀已经开始发酸。他维持这样多久了？半个小时？一个小时？他也没法准确算出时间。走过去。走过去。到浴缸只需要四步。

他低下头，默默的看着他用了这么久时间描绘的人。对方长过肩胛骨的头发在水中散开，像一圈橙色的光晕。

“Hux。”轻声说，在浴缸边坐下来，用手指抚摸着他的眼睑。Hux的眼睛睁开着，绿色的眼眸似乎还在看着他——或是哪个未知的世界，他不知道。被打湿的睫毛像一丛从小小的火焰（用什么样的颜料才能画得出这样的颜色？他不动声色的想）。他的手指划向他的嘴唇。红润的颜色已经渐渐消褪，带上了一抹淡淡的灰紫（就像他之前穿过的丝质长袍一样，不是他现在身上这件，可不是这件）。他之后得找出那件衣裳。

Hux今天穿的是浅白色的亚麻长睡袍。赤足（当然，这几个月他经常这样在房子里来回走动）。睡袍带着纹路装饰的领子紧贴在他的胸口，下面肌肤的颜色几乎和睡袍一样苍白了。他的右手落在浴缸的一侧，宽松的袖子在水中飘起。

他没有怎么挣扎。想，大概有一半归功于事先准备的、里面掺了鸦片烟酊的苦艾酒（过来，他对他说。Hux顺从的走过来，苍白的双足悄无声息的落在大理石地上。你冷吗？他问。他点点头。这样可以暖和一些。他说，将水晶的酒杯递给他，看着他一口口的喝完。来吧。我给你准备好了热水）。他用了他喜欢的香料。雪，松针和木头的气息。他果然微笑了，谢谢你，他说。不出意外的，他没有脱去睡袍就踏入水中，自然而然的躺好。甚至给他准备好了靠枕。

水温正舒适，没用多久他就微微闭上了眼睛。整个人向水底滑下去，滑下去。他似乎意识到了什么，用手肘撑着浴缸想坐起身——

就是这个时候了，Ren想。他的双手按住了Hux的肩膀。Hux只来得及发出一声呻吟，剩下的言语就全被淹没在温暖的、芬芳的水中。他在挣扎，Ren知道，他的手臂和双腿都在水中踢打着，溅起一片片的水花；但是那挣扎也是无力和不持久的。他看着最后一口呼吸从Hux的双唇中吐出，在水中形成微弱的气泡，转瞬即逝。

他又多停留了一会才松开双手。

这是多久之前的事了？一个小时，也许两个小时。Ren已经完成了初稿；期间他谨慎的保持浴缸中的水温——Hux喜欢的温度。

他很少这样安静，Ren想。从他们认识的第一天开始就是这样。Hux是那帮艺术家沙龙里的常客；他们纵声喧哗，高谈阔论，离安静有千里之遥。他只是出于好奇，在朋友的介绍下偶尔参加他们的聚会。这是群什么样的画家啊，他想。他也没有在Hux面前掩饰过对他们的鄙夷。他们以传说为题材，想着模仿中古的笔调，却又缺乏那种天然的质朴，只配给三流小说做插图。为此Hux和他狠狠的争执了一场。这也难怪，Ren想；他是他们的模特，他们的缪斯，他们拿他画各种奇怪特质的美人：传说中半疯的皇后，经常夜半在湖边徘徊；或是赤足的青年祭司，被选出来侍奉远古的神祗。他听过他们半公开地谈论他纤细的骨架和身体，和他介于两性之间的、独一无二的美。

他也被这样的美吸引了。不顾家族的反对，他和Hux结了婚。一个生母不明的红发私生子，一个已经有过一任丈夫的人。那个倒霉的家伙比Hux大太多，在结婚后不过半年就死于非命。听说Hux在遗嘱中没有得到太多财产。这些对Kylo来说都不是问题；他是天行者家族的唯一继承人。只要他愿意，Hux可以把城堡随意押在牌桌上。

他也乐于让Hux展示。出席任何一次活动，他都会让Hux精心准备，不惜费用。在克兰特文明遗址被人发现的第二个月，他就让Hux戴上了真正的、来自克兰特古文明的金属颈饰和脚踝链。那次化妆舞会上他们是全场瞩目的焦点。离开的时候下了大雪；他用重裘将他裹住，拦腰抱起。他听到Hux的惊呼和笑声。听说有人拍到了这一幕的背影；黑色的裘皮下只露出他火焰一样的头发和一截白皙的脚踝。这让他很满意。他纵容他所有的爱好；各种各样古怪的小玩意儿，书籍，和艺术品。Hux的品味也从来没有让他失望过。

但只有一个条件：Hux不能再去那些沙龙。

他憎恶那些人，憎恶那些可以随意见到他的身体，盯着他看上三四个小时甚至更久的浪荡画家们。他买下了他能买得到的、所有以Hux为灵感的画作。

这是你的错，他想。他看着水中安静的Hux。你不该瞒着我再次和他们厮混在一起。我那么爱你。

我那么爱你。

他知道Hux还是会悄然离开。离开他们的宅院。衣着简洁朴素，不显眼的黑色。他会接到些账单；一些咖啡馆，一些餐厅。但是他会准时回来。Ren回家的时候他也早已在家，换上了能让Ren惊喜的衣裳。

他是宽宏的人，这些他都可以不计较。他甚至开始学习绘画；既然那是Hux喜欢的。他画过很多素描。Hux说他喜欢它们（侧过头，一边嘴角缓缓扬起的微笑）。而现在，Ren又不那么肯定了。他说的是真话吗？他是个会撒谎的家伙。Ren知道。

这是他最后一次为Hux作画了。

他再次低头看着水中的人。他的伴侣，他在婚礼上发过誓，要一生尊重关爱的人。水还是热的，而他的嘴唇已经开始发青。

这个场景让他觉得似曾相识。上一次——上一次他这么安静的时候。那本来是个美好的午后；Hux从外面回来，失魂落魄。他问他去了哪里，但他没有得到答案。

他抓住了他的手腕。

这只是履行伴侣该履行的义务，他这么告诉Hux。服从你的丈夫，照顾他的需要。而Hux居然在挣扎。你是满足了其他人吗？他问他。我没有。

说谎，说谎。他几乎是把Hux拖回自己的房间，关上门。Hux的衣裳轻松就被扯开。

进入的时候Hux几乎尖叫出声。他用手捂住他的口。你想让仆人们都知道吗？他问。Hux的惨叫变成了呻吟。为我呻吟，他想。

Hux的挣扎慢慢停止，开始配合他的节奏；身体自然有自己的回忆。他扯开他的衬衫，看他的颈项和锁骨——没有别的痕迹。他报复式的舔吮着，留下一片片红痕。Hux大口的喘着气，但是没有阻止他。

高潮的时候Hux叫了他的名字,像是哀求又像是渴望。Hux还没有释放自己的欲望，他知道，但是他随即抽身坐起。

去整理你自己。他厌恶的说。_我们还没有完呐_。

Hux慢慢的坐起来；赤着双足悄无声息的走进洗浴间。

他在等他出来。两分钟，五分钟。他没有听到水流的声音。

他起身去打开洗浴间的的门。Hux倚在镜前，头低垂着，头发遮住了他的眼睛和大半张脸；破损的衬衫破损松松垮垮的挂在他肩膀上。灯光昏暗；过了一会Ren才看到他的颈项上系着浴袍的带子。

你从哪个三流艺人那里学来这样的表演？他问，抓住他的手臂摇晃着他。浴室的盒子里有刀片，你可以直接划开喉咙。

他没有得到任何回应；Hux像个人偶一样在他手中晃荡着。

之后的事就像梦境一样。Ren将他解下来（Hux甚至不再呼吸了）；将他瘫软的身体放到床上（Hux的衬衫和腿上都沾上了白色的痕迹），拉铃叫来仆人。Hux失神的眼睛凝视着上方，刚刚被热吻过的嘴唇微微分开，像是想努力吸进一口气。

两三天之后Hux才恢复过来；但只是他的身体，不是他的精神。Ren偶尔听到仆人们私下的议论：Lord Ren的伴侣已经不正常了。你知道吗，听说那天不是意外……

他将他送去最好的疗养院。在那里，有人每天陪伴他，给他读书，和他说话。医生开了能让他正常起来的药片。

他每个星期都去看他。Hux瘦削苍白得像个幽灵；尽管他们说给了他适合的饮食。他穿的衣服是素色宽松的袍子，他们不再给他系任何带子。二十四小时的贴身看护，药物，饮食，最新的治疗方法——据说这一切足以让他好起来。一个星期，两个星期，五个星期。三个月。他们让他失望了。Hux有好转；他可以自己进食，穿衣，但是仅此而已。他常常坐在窗户边怔怔的看着天空和草地；没有人知道他在想什么，他也很少和人交谈。那次意外让他失去了所有的锋利和灵动，他只是个之前的空壳（至少是个美丽的躯壳，Ren想）。

他将他接回了家，安置在郊区的庄园里。他红色的头发长得更长了，落在他瘦削的肩膀上。Ren给他换上各色各样的袍子，他赤着双足，像精灵一样在楼上游荡。

他喜欢看着他这样（你属于我了）。端起酒杯，化开一点点让人欢乐的药物；他让Hux坐在自己的腿上，手伸进他的袍子中去；欲望轻轻松松就能引起，Hux苍白的肌肤上溅起红晕，在他身上喘息。求你；他的眼睛好像在说。他将他抱到床上，先满足自己的欲望，再偶尔满足他的。他看着他在床单上扭动挣扎，一点点的被欲望吞噬掉本来就所剩无几的理智。然后他会帮他；事后抱着他的身体。Hux在他怀里因为精疲力竭而睡着；月光下他的面容那么安静。

有半年左右，他安于这样的状况。他每个星期都会去庄园，每个人都说他待他的伴侣极好——无论贫穷或是富有，无论疾病或是健康。有人说Hux的家中有这疾病的遗传因子；传闻中他的生母就是在病院中度过她短暂的余生。也有人暗示他在这种情况下是可以离婚的；有这样的先例，只要他付出一点疗养院的费用和今后的赡养费用就可以。毕竟哪位法官忍心看着这样古老的贵族家庭因此不再有直系继承人呢？

他没去管这些话，他只想要Hux——他的Hux。他终于得到了他（哪怕只是躯壳），毕竟多少人连这样的躯壳都没有拥有过，又有多少人的婚姻是名存实亡。

但他们没有交谈——应该说没有真正的交谈。Hux会睁着眼睛听他讲话，但他知道这只是本能的反应；他的话语在他耳中和鸟鸣没有太大区别。他和他讲很多——讲以前从来不会讲的话，他怎么在那些人的沙龙中看到他，怎么样对他渐渐着了迷，他是怎么样发现他和那画家的事——Ben，他想，那个人的名字叫Ben，几个月前离开了这个国家，据说不会再回来。他甚至知道他们在哪里见面，那个酒店寄来的账单是多少——当然，是以餐费的名义。这大概就是他失魂落魄的原因，他想。

他将这些都讲给他听。Hux甚至会微笑起来——如果是之前，他的双唇中会吐出多么恶毒的讽刺和咒语，又或者多么巧言令色；但是现在，他只是坐在这儿，靠在他的膝盖上，像听一个完全不相干的故事。你怎么能毫无反应？Ren想，抬起他的下颔。也许有些吃痛，Hux本能的向后退缩了一下。

他只知道身体上的疼痛了。甚至他的欲望也要靠更多的药物才能引起——Ren渐渐发现了。没有药物的时候他只是柔顺的躺在他身下，眼睛盯着天花板上的某一个点。一段时间之后他才明白，那不是顺从，只是放弃。

他终于要失去他的Hux了，他想，看着月光下他平静的脸。不会太久了。

他在几天内安排好了一切。酒，鸦片烟酊，香料。Hux虚弱的身体并没有反抗太久，他的气息也像是泡沫一样，攸忽不见。

无论贫穷或是富有，无论疾病或是健康。

他将Hux从水里抱起来。这样朴素的衣衫不适合他。华服已经备好了；墨绿色的丝绒的长袍，缀着金色的星。他褪去Hux身上那件睡袍，他的肌肤白得几乎要透明。他握住他的手指，亲他的指尖，手背，胸口的一点微粉色，锁骨，和嘴唇。长袍很配衬他的颜色，头发，肌肤和眼睛——可惜他的眼睛不会再睁开了。

Hux的长袍落在地上，像是黎明到来前的群星。他抱着他穿过庄园的后院；后面的河流依旧清澈。晨星的最后一点光芒落下来；白昼即将来临。河岸边生满了花；太容易编织一只花环。三色堇，蔷薇，常春藤的枝条——他将它戴在Hux的红发上。_她的衣服四散展开，使她暂时像人鱼一样漂浮水上；她口中还断断续续唱着古老的谣曲。_有人听到奥菲利娅的歌声吗？也许有。_她爬上一根横垂的树枝_——那向王后报告的人这样说——_想要挂上她的花冠；树枝折断了，她落到呜咽的溪水里_。她已经死了；一个疯癫的人，在溪里死去是多么寻常啊。他们会为她举行葬礼，为她落泪；然而没有人会问她为什么在那里，为什么她会死去，是谁看到她，谁又先讲出了这个坠亡的故事——也许那只不过是一场谋杀。也许那看到她的牧人一直觊觎着她的容颜。没有人会知道了。

他的长袍在水中浮起，红色的头发在水中散开，惨白脸庞已经失去所有的生气。

Kylo转身离开。

大约半个小时后他听到尖叫声；他从窗口望出去，仆人们惊慌的向后院奔跑。他们应该觉得幸运，他想；他们看到这样的美丽比任何人都要早。这么多人可以看到——Hux应该很满足。

他的画刷在布上落下去。他已经调好了群星的颜色。

——The End——


End file.
